The Wreckage
by Damesdale Gratia
Summary: [One Shot] He had tried to keep her glass unbroken. He only wanted to protect her from herself. Yet the only thing she could do was hurting him... So then they were speeding into the horizon and dreaming of the sirens. But she wished that it could be so easy.


Wow, it's been one and half month i haven't had any posted chapter :(

I'm really sorry to my readers for letting you wait :(

My dull brain prevented me from any writing activities. I'm trying so hard to get drowned back to my stories as soon as possible.

This newest one shot is inspired by Vanessa Carlton's hidden track, titled 'The Wreckage'. It's a very depressing dark song.

But even though i could pour it into a fanfiction, i think this fiction is very ugly _ (It doesn't even reach a thousand words.)

And therefore, i will be very open to critics and opinions. So, let me know what you think! :)

Enjoy! and i promise i will update my other unfinished fanfics :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS

and The Wreckage belongs to Vanessa Carlton

* * *

**The Wreckage**

"Sakura..."

Syaoran gulped as he saw his wife was trembling violently. Heavy panting was combined with the clear sweat wetting her delicate skin. And her face. There was something that words could not reveal. He knew it.

"Syaoran." Sakura whispered shakily. Her tears was starting to be formed in the silent pains of the couple. She looked deeply into her husband's amber eyes, as if asking for help to alleviate her from her own self.

Syaoran moved his feet a step forward, but Sakura took the reverse. His heart was pounding, seeing sharp blade in her right hand. Shining in a dismay. He let out a frightened favor, "Sakura, please."

Sakura shook her head. She tightened her grip on the blade handle. "No, don't come near me, Syaoran." She felt her face stung from a restrained wail. This had happened a lot of times. Piece of memory made her realize this. And she could not resist this anymore.

"Please listen to me, Sakura. I can explain." Insistence in his voice was growing high. This was all his faults. If only he...

"Put it down, baby." He breathed. His sight was still glued on her hand. Heck, no. He would not let this happen to her!

Sakura creeped slowly to the honey coloured door which lead to the garden where they parked cars. Her left hand fumbled down for the door knob. She realized, it was really funny that she could recall perfectly this house of her parents', but not the people. When her parents still lived and she was still Touya's sister.

Touya... She did not deserve him for a brother.

No. She had to end this.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran." she whispered before disappeared from his sight.

* * *

He was frozen. His body could not respond to the disarray. In his brain, he screamed to reach her. To shake her body. To make her realize that this was not her fault. But it was his to bear.

He forced his mind to get back to the place that it should be. "Sakura."

He burst out of their house frantically. His amber orbs caught the nonexistence of her red Lexus. He reached his phone and called the first person came up in his mind.

"What is it, brat?"

"Touya, Sakura's gone. She is running away." He said quickly while nearing his own car and turning on the machine.

Touya got what it meant directly. He knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. And he could not blame this brat. Syaoran had already been through a lot. "I got it. I will call Tomoyo and Yukito to help."

Syaoran was sliding fast while trying to dial Sakura's number. His eyes were distant. He whispered to the air slipped into the car, "Please, Sakura. Let me explain."

* * *

Her body was still trembling. The tears of her eyes seemed endless. She still could not believe this.

How much had Syaoran borne all this time? The pains, the agony and the disability of hers. It was like a siren in her head.

She screamed to the top of her lungs. "Syaoran, no."

He had tried to keep her glass unbroken. He only wanted to protect her from herself. But the only thing she could do was hurting him.

The times when she forgot herself, him, her family and her friends. The times when all she did was going back to the past. The times when she betrayed him by sleeping with some other man.

It was a sin. And he did not deserve this.

She pumped the gas pedal deeper. The other cars in the expressway seemed blurred by her crystal tears. She was speeding into her horizon. The rhythm of the engine made her much into emptiness.

She glanced into her cellphone ringing in the dashboard. She reached and held it into her ear. She could hear that reassuring voice welcomed her.

"Sakura, please listen to me." She heard Syaoran's panic sounded in the other side.

"Don't do this to yourself, Syaoran." She stiffened.

"You did not do that, Sakura. Listen to me." Syaoran yelled frustratedly. "It was your Alzheimer which did that."

"You did not betray me, Sakura."

Betrayal. That was she did. No matter how much he blamed the Alzheimer, she still could not help the fact. She had tainted their marriage.

She saw the number of 140 rising into 180 on the display.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran." She whispered, sending terror to her husband.

She dropped her phone. Her hands loosened from the steer. The headlights were coming to her, blinding her vision.

She felt her body flying in slow motion. The damp wind blew her auburn hair. And it was ripping through the scenery.

She was speeding into the horizon.

* * *

Syaoran blinked as he heard the tumultuous sound, followed by the disconnection of his call to Sakura. His being was inactive. Suddenly he could not feel the blood running through his vein.

"No, Sakura." He muttered weakly. Teardrops dampened his face. "No."

"No."

The rhythm of the engine sent him to the dark wreckage.


End file.
